A New Life in a New World
by theanimelover701
Summary: After the fall of the old world, Nathalia, Arystillia, Caius, and the Yeul that Noel knew along with the others were all reborn. After 3 years, Nathalia has became depressed that Caius was no where to be found. The Farron Sisters invite the Ladeia Sisters out on a girls day out and fate is changed and someone was found. Will her life change? CaiusxOC HopexOC NoelxSerah. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter I: Reunion With a Lost Companion

It had been 3 years since the fall of the old world along with Bhunivelze and Etro. All living things had been reborn on the new world, Nathalia and Caius along with the last Yeul born in existence were reborn in the new world. They may all be separated but Nathalia was determined to find Caius again; she knew that he was out there somewhere, searching for her as well.

"Nathalia." Arystillia's voice snapped her out of her dream like state. She appeared in the room wearing a teal dress and her hair held loosely to the side with a beaded hair tie.

"What is it?" Nathalia asked her older sister.

"Serah called earlier, she asked if we wanted to go out anywhere today." Arystillia said as she carefully pushed her bangs to the side. Nathalia got up out of her seat, streched and gave a slight yawn.

"I suppose it could work." Nathalia said, lazily. _Where are you? Can't you see that I am looking for you?_ Nathalia thought as she went to her room and closed the door behind her. She went to the closet and picked out an asymmetrical navy blue hair. She quickly got dressed, combed through her cerulean blue hair and loosely tied it up. She came back out and saw Arystillia was staring out of the window.

"Things don't feel the same anymore doesn't it?" Arystillia questioned.

"What do you mean?" Nathalia asked.

"A world without crystals, magic, fighting, or gods. No more chaos, no more Etro, no more Bhunivelze. None of that." Arystillia spoke with a hushed voice. Nathalia looked Arystillia dead in the eyes, blue meeting with purple.

"Look, you're not the only who feels like this. At least the one you care for is actually there. For 3 years, **3 years**, I haven't seen a trace of Caius and that never bothered me to the point where I would just sit there and sulked." Nathalia raised her voice a little. Arystillia placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at Nathalia's eyes which were filled with sorrow.

"Listen I didn't mean to hurt such a sensitive part of your heart. My dearset sister, I love you and we are the only family left so we have to not mess up." Arystillia hushed. Nathalia reached her hand up and took a hold of Arystillia's, nodded and faintly smiled. The phone rang making Nathalia shoot her head in the direction of the sound. Arystillia answered.

"Hello?" Arystillia asked.

"Hey, so you guys are coming with us right?" Serah asked over the phone.

"Yes." Arystillia faintly said.

"Great! I'll have Light swing by and pick you guys up on the way. See you guys later." And with that, the call ended and Arystillia set the phone down. Nathalia was now the one who looked off into the distance.

"Thinking about him, again?" Arystillia asked. Nathalia ignored her as she was still caught in her trance.

"Why? Why did you mysteriously disappeared?" Nathalia spoke as her voice cracked. Arystillia looked over to see thin lines of tears falling down her younger sister's face. _Just how much does she love him? _Arystillia asked herself before mentally and physically facepalmed. _She spent almost an eternity with him, they've known each other ever since they were kids._

"Nathalia, it will be fine. You'll find him eventually." Arystillia said in a reassuring voice. The cerulean haired girl wiped the tears away from her eyes and then smiled, brightly but Arystillia knew that the smile was forced.

"You're right, Arystillia. Thank you." Nathalia said with a slight cheerful, trying to hide away the sadness in her voice. They both heard the doorbell ring and Arystillia went to answer it. She was attacked by Vanille with a crushing hug.

"V-Vanille?" Arystillia asked.

"Let's go!" the salmon haired girl exclaimed as she bounced up and down.

"Nathalia! Let's go!" Arystillia called as she slipped on a pair of beaded sandals. Nathalia entered the room and slipped on some flats and the three of them headed to the car. When they arrived at the Farron sisters' car, they saw Fang, Serah, and Lightning waiting in the car. Vaniile swung the door open and sat inside the car dragging Arystillia and Nathalia along with her.

"It is a girl's day out or something?" Nathalia asked as she readjusted herself.

"I thought it would be a great way to for us girls to hang out and catch up on our lives in the new world." Serah said as Lightning started the engine for the car.

"Though I didn't agree with this." Lightning said as she began to drive. Serah lightly smacked her sister's arm and smiled.

"You know you wanted to!" Serah exclaimed with laughter as Lightning seemed flustered.

"So where are we going?" Arystillia asked.

" To the mall!" Vanille exclaimed. Nathalia sighed. _This is going to be a long day_, she thought as she crossed her arms. About 10 minutes later, the 6 girls got to the closest shopping mall within reasonable distance and Lightning parked the car a the curb.

"Get off and I'll meet up with you guys after I park the car." Lightning shooed the 5 girls out. The 2 bluettes got out first, Nathalia straightened her dress and released her hair tie, putting it around her wrist while Arystillia streched. Vanille skipped out and tackled Fang with a crushing glomp the minute the brunette got out of the car.

"Vanille!" Fang exclaimed in suprise as she stumbled backwards a little. Serah exited the car, calmly and smiled at Vanille's childish behavior.

"Let's go inside. It's too hot out here." Serah said as she gestered to the door. Nathalia nodded in agreement and turned to head into the same direction when someone bumped into her causing her to drop her bag.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" she began as she sat down to pick up the contents that fell out of her bag when another hand helped her.

"My apologies." came the voice of a man, a very familar voice. Nathalia looked up to see who the person was and when she did, her eyes grew wider than saucers.

"C-C-Caius?" she stuttered as she tried to speak his name. The 4 other girls looked over to the scene of commotion and to their suprise, the man that was helping Nathalia pick up her item was indeed Caius Ballad. _No way! My eyes are playing tricks on me! _Nathalia was practically flipping out inside her head.

"It has been a long while, Nathalia."


	2. Chapter II: People Can Change Over Time

_**Author's Note: I've noticed that this story as like 10-20 views only and that saddens me. I wish more people are willing to view my stories since I've spent a lot of my time on them. Please R&R.**_

* * *

><p>In front of the bluette stood the once Valhallan Warrior, the Chaotic guardian, Caius Ballad.<p>

"H-How?" Nathalia managed to speak. Before anyone could say or do anything, Arystillia walked right up to Caius and smacked him across the face.

"You idiot! You left my sister! Did you know how much that hurt her?!" Arystillia yelled at the purple haired man. Caius stood there a bit shocked from the stinging impact on his face.

"Stop it you two! There is no reason for you guys to fight!" Nathalia yelled and intercepted the arguing that was slowly forming between her sister and the man she had spent most of her life with. Arystilla's eyes slightly widened as she heard her sister yell, it wasn't very often since she was a soft speaker.

"I-I-" Arystillia began but Caius cut her off.

"My apologies for creating such a scene in front of you, _my dear_." Caius spoke in his calm tone. Arystillia shot him a glare as a rosy pink haired woman started to approach them. _Crap! Lightning's coming back!_ Arystillia cursed in her mind. Lighning's step haltered a little when she saw Nathalia's face with the expression of shock, Arystillia looking angry, Vanille holding onto Fang for dear life and Serah with her hands cupped over her mouth. Her blue eyes shifted and there standing before Arystillia, if Nathalia wasn't intercepting them, was Caius. Her sworn enemy.

"_What is __**he **__doing here?" _Lightning spoke in a menacing tone.

"Stop! Everyone just stop!" came the voice of Nathalia in almost a cry.

"You don't know him! He could be dangerous! I've fought with him for a long time in Valhalla!" Lightning yelled.

"And? I don't know him? Claire Farron, I've known him longer then you ever will in your entire life! I've been throught thick and thin with him! And you say I don't know him?" Nathalia shouted. Lightning was a bit suprised at Nathalia using her full name, her _real_ name.

"Everyone, calm down." Vanille pleaded.

"If he was _soooooo _dangerous, then why did you let him get reborn on this planet? You could have forced him to stay but you let him." Nathalia sassed Lightning. Lightning let out an irritated groan and walked inside the mall.

"Watch what you do, _Ballad._" Arystillia growled as she followed Lightning inside.

"Now look what you did. You sure know how to piss people off." Fang retorted as she followed the other two inside.

"I'm sorry, Nathalia." Vanille gave her a concerned look as she followed Fang inside.

"I feel like I can trust you now. You are one of Noel's friends and if Nathalia trusts you so much then I see nothing wrong in trusting." Serah gave a slight smile before running off through the entrance.

"I suppose the you are going to follow them?" Caius asked Nathalia. She took a shaky breath and then shook her head.

"No, I am not going to follow them after what they did to you. I guess I could take a little break from them." Nathalia said, shyly.

"I missed you." Caius whispered.

"I missed you too. Where did you go for 3 years?" Nathalia asked the man that she loved for so long.

"After everyone was reborn in this world, I was tranported to an unknown area and did not know where to go. I have spent the past 3 years trying to find you. Never did I know that I was going to find you today." Caius smiled faintly at the blue haired girl. _Spending an eternity was her was different than being seperated for 3 years, the feeling is different,_ he thought.

"So, where do you want to go?" Nathalia asked. The two got quiet as neither of them knew where to go.

"Nathalia!" came a voice that Nathalia was very familiar with.

"Noel?" she turned over to the direction of the voice to see Noel and Yeul heading over to her direction.

"What's up? Where's Serah and the other girls?" the brunette asked.

"Following Light and Arystillia around." Nathalia responded as she crossed her arms.

"And you aren't with them because?" he cocked and eyebrow, tilted his head and folded his arms.

"They forbid me from being near them as long as Caius is around." Nathalia rolled her eyes at the mention of the argument.

"And let me guess, Lightning made the rule didn't she?" Noel asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Wow! I didn't actually think you could figure it out!" Nathalia spoke with thick sarcasm in her voice until Caius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So, how have you been?" Noel asked the two before him.

"I don't even know." Nathalia deadpanned.

"I have been looking for Nathalia for about 3 year so I do not know either. I guess I could say happy but I am no sure." Caius responded to Noel's question.

"What about you and Yeul?" Nathalia questioned the brunette and the young girl.

"We've been doing fine." Yeul spoke in her soft voice.

"That's good." Nathalia replied with a soft smile. _Everything has changed so much since we first arrived here. 3 years ago, there were no cars or vehicles, just trains and now the world is taking a further step into the modern technology_, she thought as she gazed at the area.

"So what are we all going to do?" Noel asked.

"I don't know. How about you decide?" Nathalia smirked.

"Um, how about we go wander around a little. I'm pretty sure there's got to be a lot of things here." Noel said as he rubbed the back of his head, clearly he was unsure.

"That sounds like a good plan." Caius mumbled.

"Then it is settled." Yeul said with a hushed tone and a faint smile.

* * *

><p>"Lightning!" Serah called as she ran to catch up with her sister and Arystillia.<p>

"What is it, Serah?" Lightning asked, harshness in her voice.

"What was that about?" Serah finally caught up.

"What was that about? That's Caius! I thought that when we were finally reborn, we could get away from him and now he's here again!" Lightning shouted.

"That's in the past Lightning. You can't hate him forever because it's obvious that Nathalia is in love with him." Serah held on her sister's arms as she pleaded.

"Then I don't want to be around neither of them." Lightning bluntly stated. Arystillia glared at Lightning.

"What do you mean by you _don't _want to be around neither of them? That's my younger sister." Arystillia spat with venom towards Lightning.

"And? You acted like you hated him too!" Lightning yelled at the navy blue haired girl.

"I was only mad but that doesn't mean I _hate _him! If my sister loves him, so be it. I'll support her opinion as long as she's happy!" Arystillia shouted.

"And what if he hurts her?" Lightning questioned.

"I highly doubt that he would. Besides, if he did then I'll do something about it but it is not you're decision about who my sister loves." Arystillia sassed.

"But what if h-" Lightning began but Serah cut her off.

"Lightning, this isn't the old world anymore. He isn't the same Caius from Valhalla anymore. He doesn't want to destroy the timeline for Yeul anymore. She isn't a seeress in this world, so she won't die from seeing visions of the future. Can't you see that he's changed?" Serah told her sister.

"B-" Lightning tried to speak.

"Lightning, you need to open up your eyes to reality. This isn't the old world anymore. Things are different." Vanille said, trying to convince Lightning.

"Vanille's right. You have to lighten up a little." Fang huffed.

"It isn't your choice anymore Lightning. You aren't Etro's warrior anymore. You're just a simple human being." Arystillia sighed as she turned away from the rosy haired girl.

"You have to accept the truth. We all did but you are the only one who hasn't." Serah told her older sister.

"You wouldn't understand." Lightning mumbled. _Serah, you wouldn't understand. If it were you in this situation then you would have done the same._

"Whatever. I'm going to go find Nathalia." Arystillia spoke with a monotone voice as she started to head away.

"I'm coming with you!" Vanille exclaimed as she ran towards Arystillia. Fang followed her.

"Lightning, take sometime to cool off and accept the truth, okay?" Serah told her sister as she went after Arystillia, Fang, and Vanille. They all left and Lightning stood there, alone. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p>"Who's hungry cause I sure am!" Noel exclaimed as the 3 others followed him.<p>

"I don't really care if we eat or not." Nathalia said as she followed the brunette.

Noel shrugged. "Then let's go find some food."

"I never said I was hungry!" Nathalia shouted.

"Too late!" he smirked and when he turned around he bumped into something, _someone. _

"I'm sorry, I wasn't lookin-" Noel apologized and looked up to see a young man with white hair and green eyes.

"Hope?" Nathalia asked

"Hey." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Noel asked.

"I was just taking a walk." Hope responed.

"If only Arystillia was here." Nathalia mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Hope asked.

"Oh, um, nothing." Nathalia stammered.

"Is Arystillia with you?" Hope asked, curiousity in his voice.

"She was but she ran with Lightning and the others." Nathalia spoke, her voice distant.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Nathalia got into an argument with the girls because none of them trust me." Caius spoke for Nathalia.

"Ah, I see. Why don't they trust you? It's a new world and I know you've done horrible things in the past but that's gone along with the old world." Hope stated. Nathalia sighed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again.

"I was asking the same question but Lightning's stubborn." Nathalia said, sounding annoyed.

"Yes of course, that's Lightning for you." Hope said.

"If it is not too much to ask, would you like to join us?" Yeul asked, politely.

"Who are you? I don't think we've met properly." Hope asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I am Paddra-Nsu Yeul but you can call me Yeul." Yeul said, formally.

"Nice to meet you, Yeul. I'm Hope Estheim but you can just call me Hope." Hope introduced.

"Then it's decided. You're joining us for lunch." Noel said, smiling.

"What? I never agreed." Hope said, slightly confused.

"If you join us, you have a chance of seeing Arystillia." Nathalia blackmailed Hope. Hope blushed, slightly before nodding in agreement. Nathalia smirked. _Finally, I can set them up._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: In this story, Hope is not a teenager anymore since I was planning on pairing him with Arystillia and it would be kinda wrong to pair a 24 years old with a 14 years old so I'm plan on making him around 19-21. Around Lightning's age. Sorry if I made Lightning such a b****h. It's just for these first few chapters since she has trouble accepting that Caius is good but later on she will. Also this story is more modernized because I wanted the world that they live in to take in the advanced technology.<strong>_


End file.
